1. Field of the Invention
The invention is based on a method and a control device for displaying a visual warning signal.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In order to warn a driver of a motor vehicle, it is known to issue acoustic and/or visual warnings to the driver. According to the prior art, a visual warning is issued among other things via a head-up display. This displays the warning in the driver's field of vision, which includes the windshield of the vehicle and consequently also the head-up display. In addition, DE 199 51 001 A1 has disclosed using a camera to determine a driver's line of sight so that after determining the line of sight, a warning is displayed in a region of the head-up display toward which the driver's gaze is directed. There is thus a location-dependent display of a warning signal within the head-up display that depends on the driver's line of sight.
A detection of traffic situations and a classification as critical of such a traffic situation detected by means of camera, radar, ultrasonic, or infrared systems with corresponding control devices and algorithms are known from the prior art.